We Shall Always Meet Again
by mh2013
Summary: This narrative takes place after Clarke has defeated the mountain. There will be grounder drama, Sky Crew drama and of course some Clexa smut. Clarke must find it within her to forgive Lexa and assist her in uniting the sky people and all the grounder clans before leadership falls into the wrong hands. (My goal is to give Clarke and Lexa the storyline they deserve)
1. Wondering

**Comments/Likes/Follows always appreciated. It's been a hot minute since I wrote a fic but I thought since it was winter break why not get my created juices flowing. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **This takes place after Clarke leaves after the mountain falls Season 3 was bullshit to say the least so I thought I'd give Clarke and Lexa the story they deserve.**

 _ **One Month after the fall of the mountain:**_

Clarke had been stumbling through the forest for four weeks now going in and out of what seemed like a complete daze. She was leaving herself completely vulnerable every night, sleeping in the open with her fire burning and no protection, in all honesty she was completely shocked she was even still alive and no animal or grounder had taken her life yet. She had no idea what was happening back at Arcadia and to be completely honest she only hoped for the safety of her friends, however no part of her ever wanted to return to that metal container she once thought of as home.

Clarke trudged on through the forest not having any destination in mind just following the river. It had gotten increasingly colder over the past few weeks and she could tell that winter was upon her. A small part of her was excited to see the snow however she was torn between the will to continue to survive and the will to stop trying all together. She had grown increasingly good at hunting, she had already lined her boots with rabbit fur from two rabbits she'd caught a week ago and skinned and ate. She had also managed to catch two deer, multiple fish and a black bear (which she hadn't really planned on it was more so attacking her and she just so happened to win). She had turned the deer skin into warm leather pants and the other deer skin into a curve gripping leather top. Thank god for her medical stitching skills or else she would've had no idea how to put these things together. Just last night she had finished the beer fur coat she had been working on for the last week and a half. When you are alone in the forest you don't have much to do except hunt, sew and walk. If anyone were to see Clarke they'd have to look twice because it was impossible to tell on first sight that she was skai cru and not a grounder.

Clarke continued to walk on, stopping at a river to refill her canteen and wash her face. She also washed the five knives that she kept strapped around her waste and two to her thighs. She then washed the tips of the four bow and arrows she had managed to make, which took her almost the entire month to perfect. Just then Clarke heard the brush behind her, she immediately strapped up and pointed an arrow at the sound, but what stepped out wasn't a ferocious animal however, it was a little girl who looked no older than three. Clarke immediately lowered her arrow and approached the grounder baby who must've wondered off from her parents; Clarke must've been near a village and had no idea of it. She approached the little girl.

"Heya stik gada" (Hello little girl) Clarke cooed extended her arms to the baby to pick her up.  
"Heya Heya" (Hello Hello) The sweet girl cooed back extended her arms allowing Clarke to pick her up. Clarke looked around seeing if she could spot her parents, she started to walk past the bush keeping a keen eye on her surroundings for any grounders or animals that may bring her and this precious little soul trouble.

"Ste nomon?" (wheres your mother) Clarke asks the young girl. Who points pasts the trees, which Clarke can only assume a small village lays behind, she picks up her pace trying to return the girl and get away without being seen however this plan was quickly changed when she got through the tree line and was met with three arrows pointing at her heart. She immediately guarded the child placing her behind her and holding her tightly to her legs.

"Ai was bringing the goufa back" Clarke spoke in her broken Trigedasleng, she had improved immensely and could carry on conversation easily (at least with herself for the last month) but she was stumbling over her words in this moment.  
"Klark kom Skai Cru" Clarke said pointing to her self again hoping to diffuse the sitation. All of a sudden the little girl pushed around Clarke and started running towards a women who had appeared behind one of the men with arrows.  
"Ai goufa!" (my child) She ran to the child embracing her. "Thank you skai princess for returning my child to me. Lower your weapons men, the mountain slayer means no harm to our people…. She saved us." Clarke's spine crawled at the term mountain slayer, she still faced sleepless nights and was haunted by the thought of the innocent lives she had taken inside of the mountain when she eradicated it to save her people.  
"Please Clarke welcome to the Village of Glow, we are apart of the Glowing Forest clan and welcome you to feast." The woman holds her child close and ushers Clarke over. Clarke was honestly exhausted and could use a hot meal, nice fire and a decent nights rest. She walked into the village with who she assumed the women the be the village leader. Once inside the village she noticed the strange glances then recognition igniting in their eyes, one by one they bowed to her… Clarke was shocked these people were bowing to her. Clarke let out a slight grimace when she figured they were bowing because of the mountain she had eradicated and lowered her eyes to the ground. She was sat at a large fire and immediately covered with a warm, large fur; she hadn't even noticed she was shivering until she was warm. Then she was handed a large plate of food and a cup of what smelt to be some sort of alcohol; around her sat other warriors and the women with the child.

"Clarke I am Kiera the leader of the village, we are apart of the glowing forest clan. I welcome you great mountain slayer to stay as long as you please, my men have already set up a tent for you to at least rest for the night. We thank you for all you have done for our people and I thank you personally for bringing my wondering goufa back to me. I am in debt to you skai prisa." Kiera finished with the bow of her head. Then everyone around the fire did the same, slowly all bowing their heads to Clarke as she just looked on in awe.

"Please no, no reason to thank me, you really don't have to bow or anything either. Please stop." Everyone returned eye contact and continued eating. Once they were done Clarke was shown to her tent. She thought to herself just one night and she'll be on her way again, she can rest in the safety of the village for one night.  
However even though she found worth in the abundance of furs and fire burning she still awoke that night screaming however when she awoke there was someone rubbing her back and shushing her; while a warm hand wiped her tears away.  
"Klark ai sorry." Clarke looked up knowing that voice absolutely anywhere, it was none other than the Heda of the 12 clans.

"Lexa?"

 **I hope you enjoyed. Comment/like/message anything and everything is appreciated (:**


	2. Found

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This is the second one and I hope that I can continue to update you guys throughout the week. I don't have a clear direction to where I will lead this story but I have some ideas. Sidenote; The Trigedasleng translations are the words in parenthesis right after the spoken words for example : "ai hod" (my love) said _. All questions comments and concerns are always welcome. ENJOY.**

Clarke immediately recoiled from the touch once it occurred to her that it was Lexa who was consoling her; the same Lexa who had left Clarke alone at the mountain a month before. Lexa was the reason Clarke was a mass murderer, Lexa was the reason Clarke had these night terrors every night and couldn't forget all the innocent lives he was forced to take.

"Clarke please.." Lexa reached out for Clarke again, Clarke immediately jumped up.

"DON'T" Clarke's voice echoed around the tent and she was sure it was heard by others in the village.

"Please let me just…" but before Lexa could get another word out Clarke cut her off.

"No you cant get another word out nor can you come up with some bullshit excuse as to why you have any right to speak to me or even be around me after what YOU did to me… what you made me do." Clarke began packing up her things, put on once again leaving and wondering around like she had been for the past month. She wanted to be as far away from Lexa as soon as possible.

"I made you do nothing, you made the choice" Lexa's voice was no longer warm but now cold and she was stoic like the commander once again.

"If you would've stuck to our plan… if YOU would've stuck by me I would never had to make that choice. I killed hundreds to people commander… I killed innocent children, I completely wiped them out." Clarke began to feel one of many anxiety attacks she's had in the month approach and Lexa could see the panic setting into her eyes.

"Clarke breathe please…" She was once again the soft Lexa Clarke had often caught glimpses of when they were alone

"No… Do not touch me" And with that Clarke grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the tent with a tent and her blanket. Once she was out of the tent the brisk air whipped at her cheeks and she took off at a sprint, she felt stuck, she felt like she was going to suffocate. If Lexa knew best she wouldn't follow her, for her own safety because Clarke was torn between wanting to glide her dagger right over her jugular and wanting to just hold on to her and cry and never let go. These feelings were what kept her up at night when her nightmares would subside and these thoughts were what made her go into full panic mode.

Clarke had probably been running through the freezing cold for 30 minutes now and he lungs were starting to burn. That's when she suddenly heard the slight footsteps behind her, definitely a grounder because a sky person or animal would be making a hell of a lot more noise. Except now that she was listening more closely it sounded like two maybe even three people. She made the mistake of turning and looking which gave the now that she could see two large burley men following her through the trees a moment to catch up on her even more.  
Clarke then just stopped dead in her tracks because these two men were going to catch up with her regardless and she unsheathed two daggers pointing them at the men who stopped not even two feet away.

"Bilaik ste yo!" (who are you) Clarke spoke to the men ready to fight if necessary although she did know how well she would be able to stand up against these two bear sized men.

"Yo speak iyr sleng" (You speak our language) One of the burly men spoke up

"Sha ai don nou ask nodotaim bilaik ste yo" (Yes I will not ask again who are you) Clarke was starting to become slightly worried because these men did not look like they were from this region. There markings white and blue and she had a sinking feeling they were of ice nation, the nation that took Costia from Lexa years ago.

"We are from the ice nation." The other man spoke in perfect English.

"What are you doing here and why are you following me?" Clarke clenched her daggers harder.

"Ai kwin wants yo" (my queen wants you) The other man spoke again.

"Why?" Clarke was beginning to worry that this could get really bad really fast.

"You are the great mountain slayer, the queen wishes for your company and to discuss many things that I am not entitled to share at the moment." He then took a step closer.

"Bants!" (leave) echoed from behind Clarke and she knew it was none other than Lexa. She was so damn quiet and so damn sneaky that Clarke had only heard these two men and never once heard a peep from her, Clarke however knew Lexa was mostly likely not alone she probably had her personal guard and a couple scouts out with her as well, all which were completely undetectable.

"Heda we are only extending an invitation for Clarke to visit our lands and meet our Queen." The man trying to reason with Lexa.

"You tell Nia that if she would like to meet with Clarke she will find her in Polis, now leave before I have both of your heads for crossing into glowing forest territory without giving them advance knowledge of you doing so." With that a snarl slipped from Lexa's lips and the men were off back to the queen, which Lexa knew would surely be pissed off.

"You have honestly lost your mind if you think Im going anywhere with you." Clarke said beginning to storm away but Lexa grabbed hold of her arm.

"You are unsafe in these woods, these men would have forced you to go whether you wanted to or not and then Nia would have done exactly to you what she did to Costia. You will be coming to Polis." With the Lexa began to tug Clarke along with her and Clarke continued to uselessly struggle until they reached a clearing; here stood Indra and Lexa's personal guard along with horses.

"I said no!" Clarke tried to fight her way out of Lexa's grip again this time Indra approached with rope securing her legs and wrists.

"Listen sky girl, I haven't been trying to fix a broken alliance with your people for the last month for you to get yourself killed and ruin it all. If you want your people to last through the winter you will cooperate and come to Polis, if not you'll be forced to come for your own safety." Indra hissed out as she tied her up and boosted her up onto the horse Lexa had just climbed atop.

"So my only choice is to go is what you're saying" Clarke grimaced as she wiggled around to get comfy but the taught rope was burning her wrists in the cold.

"sha" Indra said getting on her horse as they all rode off heading towards Polis.

Arriving at Polis:

It had been a long, cold night of riding but Polis' gates where finally in view, just as the sun was starting the breach the horizon. As they rode through the gates a crowd immediately began to gather to welcome home their Heda. They dismounted their horses and Clarke was led through the crowd by Lexa, still bound at the wrists. Everyone began to notice Clarke and murmurs of Wanheda began, and then the chants started "Heda!Wanheda!Heda!Wanheda!" Was heard echoing all the way to the commander's tower.

"Wanheda?" Clarke asked confused, this was a word she wasn't aware of.

"It means Commander of Death. You are the commander of death, you freed my people of the fear of the mountain that has been plaguing us for centuries. You brought peace to their minds. It is a sign of respect and a sign of honor, they respect you." Lexa explained as she led her to the lift that they would be taking to their rooms.

Once at one of the top floors Lexa opened a huge wooden door with intricate designs on it ushering Clarke in and undid the ropes that had been holding Clarke's wrists. Clarke rubbed at her wrists and looked around the room in awe.

In the middle was a large wooden bed, with a canopy and piled with furs that looked soft and Clarke got the urge to just immediately lay down into. However her eyes continued to wonder, they looked out on the balcony that held a couch and candles that overlooked Polis. Clarke took a few more steps in noticing the tub in the corner with hot coals already started underneath it with a privacy screen set up. She continued to wonder deeper into the room noticing the chest full of clothes… grounder clothes all which seemed to be her size. Lastly he noticed the corner filled with books, paints, charcoal pencils and multiple canvases of different shapes and sizes, Clarke was left in complete awe.  
"This will be your room, my room is right across the hall. You will have a hand maiden assist you and if you need absolutely anything you can ask her for it. Two guards will be placed outside of your door, they can also assist you in any of your needs. Im not trying to hold you prisoner Clarke… I am just trying to keep you our of the hands of Nia." Lexa explained still standing in the doorway allowing Clarke to take the time to look around the room that Lexa had spent the last month preparing. She needed it to be perfect, because even though she didn't want to admit it she was hoping that this would help persuade Clarke to stay safe, near Lexa where she can watch over her and protect her.

"I cant accept this." Clarke finally said.

"You can and you will. I mean I would like you to." Lexa said trying to sound the least bit demanding as possible.

"I will stay one night…." Clarke began but she was cut off.

"Just sleep on it please, I will send taka to come and assist you with your bath and then she will escort you along with your guards to the feast that we will be having tonight."

"Okay…" Clarke agreed just too exhausted to argue anymore today at this point; with that Lexa left the room. Immediately after a toned, tan woman entered the room that didn't look like any average handmaid; she had long black hair to her waist and had noticeable tattoos and braids throughout her hair.

She bowed to Clarke "Wanheda I am here to assist you during your stay, I am Taka."

"Please just call me Clarke and there really is no reason to bow. Thank you for your help it's appreciated." And with that Clarke and Taka made their way to the tub and started preparing the water for Clarke as Clarke began to undress.


End file.
